Fate
by InuMisstress
Summary: After Edward abandoned her in the woods, Bella's life changed forever. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I should probably finish The Challenges They Faced before I start a new story. But every time I try to write a new chapter for that story this story idea keeps coming up. So I decided to publish a new story. I am not however, abandoning The Challenges They Faced. I will continue to write for it but this story is just begging to be written.**

* * *

**Full Summary-**After Edward abandoned her in the woods, Bella's life changed forever. Instead of wallowing in misery, Bella gets pissed. Her anger triggers a change she knew nothing about. Bella is about to discover a long buried family secret. Her life as she knows it will change forever. Along the way she will find the family she's always longed for and maybe even true love.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He left, he just left me here. In the middle of the woods, in the dark. If I ever get my hands on him. I swear I'll tear that mother-fucking bloodsucker to pieces.

_GRRR _

Wait, what was that? It sounding like some kind of animal and it sounded like it was really close by.

Oh it would be just my luck to be dumped by my vampire boyfriend then eaten by some unknown animal.

This thought just pissed me off more. I was so tired of always being in danger, so tired of always being the weak one. The one who always needed to be protected by others.

As these thoughts were going through my head. I suddenly felt excruciating pain, the pain was almost as bad as when James bite me.

I screamed out in agony, then there was a tearing sound and my scream morphed into a howl.

I had a moment of relief that the pain was gone; but then I was overwhelmed by the roaring new sounds, smells, sights, and tastes.

The overload from my new senses had me whimpering in pain. I could hear cars on the street miles away and animals scampering about the forest in fear.

I could smell the rain about to break through the clouds and pour down on the town of Forks. I could smell everything, even my own fear and most of all I could now see.

Where before all I saw was darkness. Now I could see everything from the leaves on the forest floor, to the little ants scuttling up a tree.

It was all just too much at once and I passed out. Hours later, I woke up to the sound of sniffing.

Looking up from my position on the ground. I saw a massive black wolf standing over my form.

Yelping in fear, I quickly jumped away from the creature and that was when I finally realized that I was no longer human.

Falling over from trying to jump away. I saw that I had paws, Paws! and a furry tail.

Distracted by the furry appendage, I tried to get a better look at it and ending up chasing my tail for a minute.

When I realized what I was doing, I stopped, but not before I heard the scoffing of three wolves.

_Holy shit they multiplied _

When the black wolf ,that found me, saw that he, she, it, had me attention again it phased before my very eyes into a naked man.

Yelping in embarrassment I quickly turned around.

"You can turn around now. I am dressed," The gravelly voice of a man called to me.

When I turned back around, I was meet with an enormously tall Native American man in a pair of cut off jeans.

"My name is Samuel Uley, the silver wolf on my left is Paul Lahote, the brown wolf on my right is Jared Cameron"

I had heard all of those names before, but were had I heard them form. Oh yes now I remember.

Charlie had come home one day complaining about how there were rumors going around down in LaPush.

The rumor was that Sam had started a gang, Charlie was offended because he had known Sam since he was a boy.

He said Sam was an honorable young man. Charlie hated how people were trying to sully Sam's reputation.

"Can you understand me at all," Sam ask.

I nodded my head yes, then scratched in the ground the word LaPush. It took me a few tries but I finally got it to look like a word.

Sam seemed shocked that I knew who he was but quickly got over it and his stoic mask covered his face again.

"Yes, we're from LaPush. Can I ask who you are. We didn't see any of signs that more boys would phase"

I snorted when Sam said boy and quickly scratched the word girl. Now that really throw Sam off and it took him quite a few minutes to recover his composer.

"You're a girl," I nodded my head yes, "And since your in the woods were we are suppose to be looking for a Bella Swan, can I assume that you are Bella?"

I nodded my head yes again. Hearing what sounded like a rumbling laugh, I looked up to see the two wolves, Jared and Paul rolling around on the ground.

Not for the first time, I wished I had Edward's gift of reading minds and just like that I could hear what the two wolves were thinking about.

Their thoughts pissed me off and before Sam could react, I charged at the silver wolf and tackled him before he could get up off the ground.

And just like that the fight was on. We bite, snarled, clawed, and rolled around the forest floor.

Paul was more skilled than I was and was able to quickly throw me off of him. I was quicker than he was so before he could grab me.

I darted back away from him. Both of us were now on our feet and we were circling each other. I could hear Sam's and Jared's voices in our heads.

They were trying to get us to stop, but I was too pissed off to pay them any attention.

Paul was just about to charge at me, when Sam's voice in a deeper tenor than before, told Paul and I to sit.

Paul whimpered and sat down I did nothing. I could tell that this confused Sam. He was used to having his wolves follow his orders.

_**Paul what did you say that angered Bella so much**_

_**All I said was no wonder the bloodsucker left. If my girlfriend turned into a hairy bitch, I'd leave to.**_

Just hearing the comment again had me snarling in rage.

_**BELLA STOP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV **

_**BELLA STOP **_

Sam's voice screamed in my head but I ignored him and tackled Paul again. Before he could fight back I had my teeth at his throat. I growled at him in my head,

_I don't ever want to hear you talk about something you no nothing about got it. The blood sucker left because he was a pussy. Not because of anything I did. Got it. _

I growled at him as I snapped my teeth close to his throat.

_**Got it. Now get off me bitch.**_

Satisfied for now I got off of him and back up until I was next to Sam. Sam was pissed that his orders didn't affect me.

He never said so but I could feel the anger and frustration pouring off of him. I had forgot about Jared until he spoke up trying to defuse the tension in the air.

**Wow Paul you just got your ass handed to you by a girl. That must make you feel so manly.**

I laughed with Jared as Sam scoffed and Paul growled.

_**She only pinned me because she pulled a bitch move and came from the side. **_

**Sure man keep telling yourself that.**

_**Alright enough. We need to go see the elders. Maybe they'll be able to explain why Bella phased and why my alpha orders don't work on her.**_

I followed after Sam as he lead the way toward the reservation.

**Wait shouldn't we let Charlie know that we found her.**

_**No not yet Jared because then he'll want to see her and you know that new wolves can't be around humans for at least two weeks or more. **_Sam said.

_You can't just let my dad worry like that. I don't care if you have to tell him the truth or not. I won't let you allow him to worry like that. _

Sam growled at me then said , **_I am sorry did I_**_** just hear you say you won't ALLOW me to do something. Incase you haven't figured it out yet little girl. I am the alpha of this pack and what I say goes. If I say Charlie can't see you, than Charlie can't see you end of story. Now be a good little bitch and shut the hell up. I am tired of hearing you mouth off to me.**_

Sam's words and his tone of voice pissed me off and before he could stop me. I ran off in the direction we can from.

I was not going to follow someone who had no respect for others. Sam could go suck a dick, I wasn't about to have another controlling male on my hands.

Following our scents back to the place I was when they found me. I nosed around to see if any of my clothes had survived my change.

I found my jacket which thankfully was rip free. I somehow must have taken it off before I changed. Nosing around some more I found my shoes but no pants damit.

Before I could panic a thought occurred to me. The other wolves must be used to busting out of there clothes often. Maybe they had clothes stashed around the forest.

Focusing on Jared's scent I followed it around the forest until I came to a tree with a hole in the trunk. In the hole I found a t-shirt and cut of jeans.

Figuring it was better than nothing I tried to phase back. I remembered that anger triggered the change.

So maybe if I calmed down I could change back. Thinking claming thoughts of cooking dinner or reading a book seemed to help me calm down.

After twenty minutes my anger at Sam was practically nonexistent and I was human again. Pulling on Jared's t-shirt and cut offs I throw my coat on over it.

I followed my scent trail back to the spot I changed into a giant wolf. From there I followed my scent trail back to my house.

From the woods I could see that Charlie had called in the whole town to look for me. Not wanting to worry him more than I all ready had, I stumbled my way out of the woods.

I purposely tripped and fell down. Charlie called my name in relief and I pretended to faint after he had helped me stand up.

Before I fell again Charlie caught me a took me into the house as he yelled for someone to call a doctor.

I felt bad for making him worry but under normal circumstances had I not turned into a giant wolf.

I should have been scared, exhausted, and on the break of hypothermia. So it would look suspicious if I came out of the woods perfectly fine.

Feeling Charlie lay me on the sofa, I tried to fall asleep. The easiest way to fake fainting would be sleep.

Luck was on my side for by the time the doctor had arrived I really was asleep. The sound of the phone ringing woke me from my slumber.

I heard Charlie's arm chair squeak as he heaved himself out of it and ran to get the phone before it went to voicemail.

Curious about who was calling I listened in on his side of the conversation,

"Hello. Oh, Mercedes its good to hear from you. Oh Renee called you. No, we found her she's fine. You don't have to come down here. Oh, your already on your way, in that case your more than welcome to visit. I am sure Bella would be glad to see you. Ok see you when you get here. Goodbye."

Charlie signed in exhaustion and I felt bad about worrying him. If I know my father, after the doctor left, he probably sat up all night watching over me to make sure I was ok.

Charlie was just that kind of parent. When I was a kid and I would visit in the summer when ever I was sick or hurt.

He'd always sit by my bedside and watch over me. Whenever I needed something he'd immediately jump to go get it.

When I was six and I broke my leg after falling from a tree. He carried me everywhere because I could not use the crutches.

It was nice to see that he hadn't changed much every the watchful papa bear. When he sat down in the chair again I ask him who called,

"Oh your awake, that's good you had me worried. I am glad your awake and that was your cousin Mercedes. She is Renee's sister Margi's oldest daughter. The one Margi had when she was nineteen." Charlie explained to me.

"I remember Aunt Margi talking about her but I don't think I've ever meet Mercedes in person." I told him.

"Well your about to. When I couldn't find you I called Renee, who called Margi, who called Mercedes. Mercedes lives in the Tri-Cities which is about an hours drive from Seattle. She said she'd be here in about two hours." Charlie told me all in one breathe.

"Dad, I am glad that you watched over me when I needed you. Thanks. Now though you need to sleep. I'll wake you up when Mercedes gets here. Go take a nap, you needed one you look like crap." I teased him.

"Gee thanks Bella. that's what every parent wants to hear," he sarcastically told me.

He did as I said though. Heaving himself from his arm chair, he claimed the stairs and went into his room to take a nap.

After he was gone I got busy tiding up the place. I washed the dishes, vacuumed the carpet in the living room and emptied out the laundry basket in the bathroom.

I'd do the laundry later. Right now I was only worried about cleaning the places a guest might see.

By the time I was done cleaning two hours had past. Quickly changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

I throw my unruly hair up into a ponytail, ran deodorant under my pits, gurgled mouth wash to freshen my breathe a little, and had woken Charlie up and told him to get dressed.

I was already running down the stairs when I heard a car turn into our driveway. I sat down on the sofa and waited for the door bell to ring.

When it did, I opened the door. Standing on the other side was a women of about twenty-six years old. She was gorgeous and it was hard to believe we were related in anyway.

She had dark skin, I a long angular face. I couldn't tell if she was part Mexican or if she was part Native American. I figured it would be rude to ask so I didn't.

Her long hair was black and she had it braided on both sides of her face. She was thin but not pencil stick thin.

She had curves in all the right places and I could tell that there wasn't an once of fat on her body it was all muscle.

The only thing out of place on her model body were callous covered hands and her dirty nails.

Realizing I was staring I stepped back into the house and invited her in.

"Um, hey I am Bella its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Aunt Margi"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think Bella is. Is she a shifter like Sam and the pack? Is she like Mercy? or is she something totally different? Review and let me know what you all think.**


End file.
